


Sayangi Aku

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat wajah Rukia. “Tidak, Rukia. Aku tidak akan jadi manusia manusia serigala kalau ada yang menyayangiku.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayangi Aku

**Title:  Sayangi Aku  
Rating: T  
Characters / Pairings: Kisuke / Rukia  
Genre: Humor   
Warnings: Agak OOC. AU.  
Summary:** **Kisuke tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat wajah Rukia. “Tidak, Rukia. Aku tidak akan jadi manusia manusia serigala kalau ada yang menyayangiku.” AU**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya.**

**.-.-.**

            “Kakak!” pekik Rukia kencang.

            Kisuke terperanjat mendengar suara bocah berumur enam tahun itu. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak dari meja belajar di ruang tengah dan lari ke teras, takut terjadi sesuatu pada adik sahabatnya itu.

            “Ada apa, Rukia?” tanya Kisuke. Dia segera berlutut di hadapan bocah cilik itu. “Kau jatuh? Mana yang sakit?” cecarnya.

            Yang ditanya menggeleng keras-keras.

            “Terus, kenapa kau teriak?” Tentu saja Kisuke khawatir. Baginya, Rukia sudah seperti adik yang tak pernah dipunyainya. Maklum, dia anak tunggal.

            “Itu,” jari kecil Rukia menunjuk ke atas.

            Kisuke mengikuti arahnya. “Itu bulan purnama,” gumam anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

            Rukia menatap sahabat kakaknya. “Kisuke-chan, bulannya merah,” ujarnya menegaskan.

            Barulah Kisuke memperhatikannya. Memang benar, bulan yang biasanya terlihat putih pucat saat itu tampak kemerahan. Aneh. Baru kali itu Kisuke melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Mungkin saja bulan yang menebarkan sinar tak biasa itu tidak aneh. Biasa saja. Tapi Kisuke jarang memperhatikan langit selain bintang sebagai obyek.

            Rukia menarik tangan bocah sepuluh tahun itu. “Kisuke-chan, aku takut,” bisiknya seraya mendekat.

            Kisuke segera menggendong Rukia ke pinggangnya. “Ada ceritanya, lho.”

            Adik Byakuya itu menatap Kisuke dengan mata bulat besarnya. “Cerita apa?” tanyanya penasaran sekaligus takut dengan ekspresi Kisuke.

            Kisuke nyengir. Dia celingukan, memastikan Byakuya tidak ada.

            Dia memandang Rukia, bulan merah dan langit pekat secara bergantian. Suasana saat itu memang agak menyeramkan dan udara seakan dipenuhi aura mistis. “Kau tahu kenapa malam ini bulannya merah?” tanyanya, berbisik.

            Rukia kecil menggeleng.

            Kisuke membuat suaranya turun beberapa oktaf, layaknya seorang narrator film horror. Bocah itu mendekatkan wajahnya. “Masa tidak tahu?” desisnya sekali lagi.

            Rukia mencengkeram kaos Kisuke. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan, tapi matanya penasaran. “Tidak, Kisuke-chan.”

            Kisuke menyeringai. Saat itu segera tersusun cerita di balik kepala pirangnya. Dia anak cerdas. Tidak susah mencari inspirasi dengan akal bulusnya. “Saat bulan berwarna merah, para _werewolves_ keluar,” jawabnya sedramatis mungkin.

            “ _Wewolf_?” Rukia membeo. Ada keheranan di wajah mungilnya. Dia tak mengerti.

            “Ya, Rukia. _Werewolves_. Manusia serigala. Manusia yang jadi serigala.”

            Rukia mulai mengerti. “Aww, takut!”

            “Jangan takut, ada aku.” Kisuke berusaha menahan tawa. “Aku menakutkan, ya?”

            “Hah?”

            “Aku bisa jadi manusia serigala, Rukia.”

            “Aww.”

            “Tapi aku tidak menyeramkan, bukan?”

            Rukia hendak menangis. Tapi bocah itu terlalu sayang pada Kisuke sehingga keinginannya untuk melompat dari gendongan jadi urung. Rukia pernah melihat manusia serigala, di film kartun dan di majalah film kakaknya. Menurutnya, manusia serigala terlihat keren sekaligus menakutkan. Tapi dia sudah tahu Kisuke sejak dia bisa mengingat. Memang sih, wajah Kisuke aneh, rambutnya juga warnanya tidak lazim seperti warna rambut teman-teman Rukia di sekolah. Tapi Rukia percaya Kisuke tidak akan memakannya. Tapi…tapi…

            “Kenapa kau bisa jadi _wewolf_ , Kisuke-chan?” tanyanya akhirnya.

            “Karena…” Kisuke memutar otak, mengarang. “Karena aku anak laki-laki. Lihat, rambutku keemasan! Serigala warnanya seperti ini.”

            “Eh? Tapi di tivi warnanya abu-abu,” sanggah anak kecil itu. Rukia belum pernah melihat serigala secara langsung kecuali di televisi atau di buku cerita. Warna bulunya campuran hitam dan putih, yang kata Byakuya warna itu disebut abu-abu.

            Kisuke berdecak. Ternyata selain bawel, Rukia juga agak pintar. “Abu-abu, ya. Seperti warna mataku.”

            Rukia terkesiap, kemudian mengangguk. “Tapi kau tidak akan jadi manusia serigala, kan, Kisuke-chan?” tanyanya, antara takut-takut dan khawatir. Walau Kisuke anak yang agak aneh alias tidak biasa, Rukia tidak ingin dia berubah jadi binatang yang suka melolong.

            Kisuke tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat wajah Rukia. Dia makin gemas melihat kekhawatiran adik temannya itu. “Tidak, Rukia. Aku tidak akan jadi manusia manusia serigala kalau…”

            “Kalau apa?” Rukia bertanya ketika Kisuke tidak meneruskan kalimat.

            “Kalau ada yang menyayangiku,” putus Kisuke seraya mengerjabkan matanya, supaya menimbulkan kasihan. “Kalau ada anak yang mau sayang aku, seperti kamu.”

            “Iya, iya, aku sayang Kisuke-chan. Pokoknya jangan jadi _wewolf_ , ya!” ujar Rukia cepat. Kelegaan menyapu wajah putihnya.

            “Oh oh, kau manis sekali, Rukia. Sekarang, cium aku!”

            Rukia meringis sebelum mengecup pipi Kisuke.

            Cup!

            “Oi, turunkan adikku!” tegur Byakuya. Dia berjalan menuju teras. Setelah menghela napas, Kisuke melakukannya. “Rukia, ada kue di dalam. Cepat masuk, ya,” lanjut anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu datar.

            Sebenarnya Rukia ingin cerita tentang Kisuke yang bisa jadi manusia serigala pada kakaknya. Bocah itu juga ingin tanya, apa yang bisa jadi _werewolf_ cuma anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu. Bagaimana kalau anak itu berambut hitam? Rukia tahu kakaknya juga bermata abu-abu kehitaman. Tapi ada kue di dalam. Pertanyaan bisa menunggu, tapi kue tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama.

            Byakuya menyipitkan mata setelah Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah. “Kau bakat jadi penipu besar,” komentarnya dingin.

            “Maksudmu?”

            “Aku dengar semuanya dari balik tirai. Bisa-bisanya kau bohong pada adikku!”

            Giliran Kisuke yang meringis. “Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak serius, Byakuya,” ujarnya membela diri.

            “Serigala jadi-jadian… Butuh kasih sayang… Rendah sekali!” umpat bocah SD itu. Bisa dibayangkannya adiknya yang polos itu mencerna kata-kata Kisuke mentah-mentah. Kadang-kadang Rukia terlalu lugu.

            Kisuke mengangkat tangannya. “Hei, aku bergurau,” belanya.

            Byakuya menghentakkan kaki. Bagi Kisuke, saat itu Byakuya cocok jadi manusia-yang-akan-bertransformasi-jadi-serigala. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin malam, mata kelamnya menjanjikan amarah dan tangannya terkepal erat. Kisuke jadi takut.

            “A-anu, kau mau apa?”

            “Menendangmu!”

            “Oi, aku minta maaf.”

            “Maafmu palsu!”

            “Eh, aku tamu di rumahmu, lho. Tamu adalah raja. Tidak ada yang akan menendang raja!”

            “Kau sudah bohong, minta cium pula! Gosok pipimu! Aku harus menjauhkan Rukia dari anak bengal sepertimu.”

            “Be-bengal…aku terdengar seperti anak nakal.”

            “Memang!”

            “Oi oi, aku nginap, lho.”

            “Kau sudah biasa nginap di rumahku. Wajar, dong, kalau sekali-sekali aku menghajarmu.”

            “Aduh, jangan begitu. Byaku…”

            BAM!

            “Aduh!”

            Walau bawel, Rukia selalu percaya perkataan orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Kisuke. Walau Kisuke anak licik berwajah culun. Walau Kisuke sering menakutinya dengan cerita seram. Tetapi biasanya itu tidak lama, karena kemudian dia akan cerita pada kakak tersayangnya. Setelah itu mendadak Kisuke minta maaf padanya dengan muka seperti anak yang habis dijambak atau meringis seperti habis di tendang pantatnya.

            Jadi, Rukia tidak tegaan pada Kisuke. Kalau anak itu berwajah memelas, Rukia akan membagi coklatnya dengan bocah jangkung itu. Saat Byakuya sibuk dengan pe-er dan kebetulan Kisuke main, Rukia akan menunjukkan buku cerita yang dibelinya di _minimarket_.

            Lambat laun, Rukia mengerti kalau dia sudah dibohongi. Tentu saja dia marah, sedih dan kecewa. Tapi bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Semakin beranjak besar, dia tahu bagaimana mengusili anak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

**.-.-.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

            Tiap Kisuke main ke rumahnya, Rukia selalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Seperti malam itu. Byakuya memberitahunya bahwa Kisuke akan mampir, jadi Rukia sudah bersiap di balik pintu. Ketika Kisuke mendekat, Rukia menyibak tirai dan menampakkan diri supaya teman kakaknya itu tidak usah menekan bel.

            “Hai, Rukia,” sapa Kisuke ceria. Dia melambaikan tangan.

            “Hai juga, Kisuke-san,” balas Rukia seraya tersenyum lebar. “Password?”

            Kisuke nyengir. Dia mengangkat kantong plastik di tangannya. “Aku bawa coklat dan permen.”

            Orang tua Kisuke memiliki toko yang menjual makanan. Kadang kalau Byakuya mengajaknya keluar dan mampir ke _Urahara Shop_ , Kuchiki bersaudara itu bakal dihadiahi makanan gratis. Sejak tahu bahwa dirinya dibohongi habis-habisan soal serigala jadi-jadian, Rukia berniat membalaskan dendam kesumatnya. Baginya, Kisuke memang serigala berbulu pirang.

            Maka dimulailah rencananya. Sejak Rukia duduk di SD kelas empat sampai sekarang kelas tiga SMP, gadis itu selalu memekikkan kata ‘password’ tiap Kisuke ke rumahnya. Passwordnya adalah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Kisuke membawa buah tangan. Pernah sekali cowok itu tidak membawa apa-apa. Karena sudah niat tegas, Rukia tidak mengizinkan sahabat sang kakak itu masuk rumah. Apa pun yang terjadi, kecuali dia balik kanan dulu dan membeli permen atau coklat dari toko terdekat. Rukia tidak menerima coklat  murah yang biasa dibelinya di kantin sekolah. Harus coklat mahal dan enak! Kisuke mau saja. Apalagi dia satu kelompok belajar dengan Byakuya, jadi dia butuh si sulung Kuchiki yang galak itu. Tidak ingin diusir lagi oleh nona kecil bertubuh mungil itu, Kisuke selalu membawa buah tangan tiap main, sampai-sampai Byakuya menjulukinya _Candy Boy_.

            Rukia membukakan pintu. Secepat kilat dia menerima kantong berisi camilan itu. “Terima kasih, Kisuke-san,” ujarnya, senang.

            Kisuke nyengir. Dia melepas topi hijau-putihnya dan duduk di sofa. Penampilannya tidak jauh beda dari saat Rukia mengingatnya ketika anak laki-laki itu masih SD. Rambutnya masih agak gondrong, mencuat kemana-mana dan berantakan. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, melebihi Byakuya.

            “Kenapa lihat-lihat? Aku cakep, sih,” tukas Kisuke.

            Rukia tersenyum masam. “Cakep kok tidak punya pacar?” tanyanya, tepat sasaran.

            “Eh, itu…anu…” Kisuke tergagap, terlebih ketika Rukia duduk di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu meremas tangannya, gugup. “Tidak ada yang suka padaku,” jawabnya lirih, jujur saking groginya.

            Rukia menepuk lengan Kisuke. Gadis SMP itu menghadiahkannya seulas senyum cemerlang yang mampu membuat mata sakit karena kilaunya. “Aku suka, kok,” ujarnya lembut.

            Kisuke terkesiap. Pipinya yang tirus merona. Rukia, Rukia menyukainya? _Oh my_! Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam? Kisuke ingin bersorak sampai kepalanya menyundul langit-langit ruang tamu yang tinggi itu. Dia memang menaruh hati pada adik Byakuya yang meski usianya bertambah tapi masih tetap imut dan _adorable_ itu. “Kau menyukaiku?” ulangnya tak percaya.

            Senyum Rukia makin lebar dan manis. “Iya.”

            “Se-sejak kapan?” Kisuke tergagap, apalagi tangan kecil Rukia tidak beranjak dari lengannya. Dia bahagia sekali.

            “Sejak…sejak dulu, lho.”

            Bahkan anak culas seperti Kisuke pun bisa luluh di hadapan seorang gadis. Apalagi si gadis adalah adik sahabatnya. “Kenapa kau suka aku?” tanyanya penuh harap.

            Rukia menjawab tanpa ragu. “Karena kau suka membawakanku coklat. Jangan khawatir lagi, Kisuke-san. Ada kok orang yang menyukaimu.” Rukia menenangkan Kisuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Tapi daripada kau, aku lebih suka coklat yang selalu  kau bawa.”

            Sambil menyibakkan rambut pendek sebahunya, Rukia membuka bungkus coklat  dengan raut ceria, seolah perkataan terakhirnya tidak membuat Kisuke ternganga dan menghancurkan hati anak itu. Oh oh. Rukia juga bisa usil, kok.

            “Uhm, Rukia, kau punya pacar?” tanya Kisuke ragu-ragu.

            “Tidak,” jawab Rukia enteng. “Coklat sudah membuatku sangat senang sampai-sampai aku tidak kepikiran ingin punya pacar.”

            Mata Kisuke membulat. Yes, selama dia menyogok Rukia dengan makanan, gadis itu tidak akan punya pacar!

            Dengan percaya diri luar biasa, Kisuke berpikiran seperti itu. Karena dia anak cerdas, Kisuke segera mengkalkulasi permen dan coklat di toko orang tuanya yang akan diberikannya pada Rukia supaya memuluskan jalannya.

            “Wow, coklatnya enak sekali,” decak Rukia. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengulum butiran coklat yang diberikan Kisuke, yang tidak ditawarinya.

            “Yah, itu coklat impor. Baru datang kemarin,” urai Kisuke, ikut senang melihat Rukia senang.

            Tiba-tiba Rukia terpaku. Matanya menatap jendela. “Lihat, Kisuke-san, bulan purnama.”

            “Ya, indah sekali,” komentar Kisuke sekenanya.

            “Tahu tidak, saat bulan penuh para manusia serigala keluar, lho. Nih, salah satunya sekarang ada di sampingku,” sindir Rukia.

            Kisuke tertawa kecut. Rukia selalu mengingatkannya soal kebohongannya bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

            “Tapi kalau _werewolf_ -nya sepertimu, aku tak keberatan,” pungkas Rukia sebelum mengecup pipi Kisuke dan beranjak.

            Kisuke terpana. _Oh my god! Rukia menciumku_! Dia bagai di awang-awang. Komentar-komentar dan sindiran Rukia lenyap seketika.

            Byakuya berpapasan dengan adiknya di pintu ke ruang tamu. Sang adik mengedipkan sebelah mata. Byakuya tersenyum kecil. Siapa sangka ternyata Rukia juga bisa licik? Pintar bermain kata supaya dapat coklat gratis kwalitas super dari _Urahara Shop_. Pintar membalas keusilan Kisuke yang kerap terjadi saat mereka kecil dulu. Ck ck. Byakuya bangga punya adik sepertinya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**Zang’s Note: Selamat membaca.**


End file.
